Timeloops
by olivia71295
Summary: Happens after HetaOni and during Mystery Spot. (Spoilers) One month after Dean's final death on that fatal Wenesday, Sam ends up at a bar to drink the memories away and instead gets advice from a happy Italian that experienced more than he lets on.


This story takes place after HetaOni for the Hetalia characters. For Sam, this takes place during Mystery Spot after Dean died on Wednesday but before the Trickster sends Sam back to Dean. I don't own anything. If you notice any errors, please tell me.

* * *

The black 1967 Chevrolet Impala rolled into one of the few parking spots in front of the old bar in the outskirts of New York City. A man, Sam Winchester, stepped out and slammed the car door behind him. He slowly walked into the bar, trying not to show the limp he was sure he had after his latest fight with some demons inside the city. He was lucky to only walk away from the fight with only a twisted ankle. Sam brushed off his plaid shirt, straightened his brown jacket, and made sure his handgun was still concealed before walking in for a drink.

He felt that he deserved this drink. Not just for damming four demons today, but for his Tuesdays watching his brother die over and over again. Except after he got out of the loop of Tuesdays, his brother had to go and die the next day. And today was the month anniversary of that Wednesday. Perfect occasion for a drink in a bar in New York City.

Glancing around the inside, Sam noticed that there was not many other guests. Two blonds an a brunette in one corner and the waitress at the bar. In other words, the perfect place to get wasted to celebrate a death. As usual, he moved to sit at the bar and ordered his drink and glanced over the waitress. He cringed as he remembered what his brother would do here (commenting on how hot she was) and looked away to the other three guests. The brunette was sitting away from him, so he could only see how the other waved his hands around as he talked in a hushed voice to the other two. He wore clothes that people normally did not wear into old bars, designer brand stuff. The blond to the brunette's right was a lot larger, in height, weights, and obvious muscle size. His hair was slicked back and he wore a simple white shirt and jeans. The last blond, who Sam could clearly see had messy blond hair with one piece sticking straight up in the air, bright blue eyes slightly covered with glasses, and wore an old leather jacket over an old Beatles concert shirt and jeans. He looked to young to be in a bar, but Sam knew better than to say anything. Sam also noticed he was staring right at Sam sadly, as if he knew what Sam had gone through.

The waitress came with his drink finally and he turned away from the others finally to sip his drink and think about where he wanted to look for demons to kill next. After a bit, he finished his drink and ordered another, all while feeling the blond's stare the entire time. He took a few more sips of his drink before finally turning to tell of the man for staring at him when he noticed that the blond was not the only one looking. The other two had turned. The blond with slicked back hair also had blue eyes, just a lighter shade, and the brunette had his eyes mostly closed, but Sam could see some deep brown. The brunette smiled widely when Sam moved and tried to wave Sam over to sit with him.

Sam just turned around to sip his drink, ignoring the three. This did not last long because after a minute, a chair was pushed away and the brunette sat down beside Sam. He started talking almost instantly in an Italian accent, "Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas, but you can call me Feli! My friend with glasses is Alfred F. Jones, and the other is my boyfriend, Ludwig Beilschmidt, but I call him Luddy! I noticed that you didn't have any friends here, so I came over here to have a drink with you. Whatever you want, on me!" He paused, "Oh yeah! What's your name?"

"Sam Winchester, and I want to be left alone." He took another sip.

"But being alone's not good for you. I learned that the hard way, but Luddy and Alfred and Gilbert and Arthur and Ivan and Kiku and Yao and Matthew and Francis and Lovino and Antonio helped me realize that!" He paused to take a deep breath to steady himself before continuing, "You see, we were trapped in this really horrible mansion and-"

Then Feliciano was cut off by the one he had called his boyfriend, Ludwig, "Feliciano!" He spoke with a deep German accent, "What have we told you about saying that story?"

Sam watched as Feliciano's eyes watered, "Others don't like it. You say they're not ready for stuff like that." The man's lip quivered, "I-I just wanted Sam to know being alone's not good, that you should trust the others around you."

Sam sighed and ordered another drink, he figured that he would need it with the Italian trying to have a conversation with him. He zoned out of the other two's conversation for a bit, sipping his new drink. His name pulled him back, "Sam, it was really scary, but they helped me!" Sam glanced back to the Italian, the one talking and noticed the German just sighing, "Are you here because of something scary?" The Italian paused again, "A mad girlfriend?"

Maybe it was the two and a half drinks now, maybe it was just because the other was so easy to carry a conversation with, that Sam responded, "You could say that."

This made the Italian excited, "Really? You have a mad girlfriend back home?"

"Worse," was Sam's only reply.

"A mad mother?"

"Worse," In the back of his mind, Sam knew that the now three drinks were definitely influencing him to tell the story, "I'm going ofter a bunch of demons in the morning. I'm gonna send them right back to hell, maybe they'll see my brother on the way down." He laughed slightly, "He only was killed a couple hundred times before he died, but who's counting?"

Feliciano pulled the German down to his height and whispered in his ear quickly in Italian and Ludwig responded, than the Italian turned back to Sam, "Hey, Sam, were you stuck in a time loop?"

"You could call it that, stupid Trickster put us there," Sam got another drink against what little judgment he had left, "Dean just kept dying there, but we finally got out and he died again. No do-overs. Been one month since then."

"How many times did you watch him die?" The Italian asked with sincere interest, a pitting look in his eyes.

"Over a hundred something. I went through it enough, didn't matter to keep counting. I only wanted to get him out of there."

"I was stuck in one for over eighty-three time loops, and that was only the times I got to the key room. I didn't make it plenty of times. Each loop lasted around five days, so I was in there for over a year. Each time, a demon killed at least one of my friends. I reset time each time that happened, but they still died. It wasn't until I got them all to help me kill the demon that we got out. I-I still remember each of their deaths." Feliciano was crying now, but would not accept any comfort from Ludwig, "The first time, they all died to save me. Then they wouldn't listen, then I gave up. Th-they died to save each other and to get the rest of us out, and I didn't want everyone but one to get out alive, so I reset time and tried again, and it wouldn't work. Then they helped me, and we got out, and here I am, see?" He had paused again, "Every loop mattered, you don't ever forget any of them, do you?"

"No, but that doesn't matter anymore," Sam muttered, recognizing somewhere in the back of his drunken brain that his voice was definitely slurring now, "Dean's dead. Down in hell with the devil."

Feliciano smiled at Sam, "That pain will heal over time, don't worry Sam. Now, Alfred here will drive you back to your motel room and you go get some demons for me, understand?"

Sam nodded once before the last blond, Alfred, came, picked him up, and took him to his motel room.

"Meaning what?" Sam asked, watching the Trickster start to walk out of the room and not save Dean.

"Meaning that's for me to know and you to find out," the blond haired man replied, raising his hand up to snap his fingers and fix everything.

"Wait!"

"What is it kid. I don't got all day," he responded, lowering his hand.

"Where you the one that put that Italian and his friends in that time loop?"

"Wasn't me," he snapped his fingers and sent Sam back, "Those people aren't controlled by any of us."


End file.
